Saganbo
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |anime debut = |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade |FamConnect = }} is the leader of his crew and an ally of Moro, whom he serves as Second-in-Command to. He is the secondary antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Appearance He sports a real-life 1950s criminals' hairdo. He's nose-less and slightly taller than the average human, his body structure is muscular. Personality As a criminal, Saganbo is a selfish, greedy individual, and has no problem killing innocents or watching entire races and planets be eradicated. He commands respect among the prison, and his strength is admired by most of the other prisoners in the Galactic Patrol Prison. He is an opportunist, taking the offer given to him by Moro for freedom and power in exchange for his loyalty. He appears to be very loyal to Moro, and informs him of every planet he's traveled to in the galaxy, although he could simply be loyal to him out of the benefits he gains with Moro and for the fear of death if he attempts to defy Moro. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga After escaping from his cell, Moro goes to Saganbo and strikes a deal with him, promising to give them energy and freedom if Saganbo works for him and forms a small army of Galactic Patrol Prisoners to work for him as well. Saganbo agrees, and waits for Moro to free them. Later, after Moro uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to free the prisoners, Saganbo is seen smiling, pleased that he is free and somewhat surprised that Moro managed to free them. He then uses telekinesis to grab a gun from one of the Galactic Patrol guards, and then breaks through the window of a control tower. He holds the control tower guard at gun-point, forcing him to give them their ships. Saganbo then tells the other prisoners to join him for fun and for the power they would gain from Moro. Saganbo steals a very large ship, and he, alongside the rest of the Galactic Patrol prisoners, arrive on New Namek. Moro lands on the ship, where Saganbo comes up to greet him and bow in obedience. Moro compliments Saganbo for bringing an army, and fulfills his part of the bargain, giving Saganbo and the rest of the prisoners some of his energy. While the prisoners all attack Goku and Vegeta, who are fighting in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Saganbo watches from on the top of the ship, yelling at the prisoners to keep fighting or else go back to the prison. He also orders them to attack all at once, claiming Goku and Vegeta can't hold all of them off at the same time. Moro then begins collecting energy from the planet once again. Goku, who reverted to his Super Saiyan God form, attempts to stop Moro, but Saganbo jumps down to stop Goku. As they are rushing towards one another, Goku goes down to a Super Saiyan 3, and Saganbo manages to land a blow strong enough to actually knock Goku to the ground, with him reverting to base. Going back on the ship, Saganbo notices a Galactic Patrol ship in the sky and prepares to shoot it down, but Merus knocks his gun out of his hands using his own blaster. Saganbo is shocked that Merus was able to shoot his gun away at such long distances. After Goku uses Instant Transmission to retreat, Saganbo wonders where Goku and his friends went. Moments later, when the other prisoners are attempting to shoot down the Galactic Patrol ship, Saganbo berates the prisoners for not being able to bring down the ship. When Moro asks if Saganbo knows of any planets with remarkable life force he tells Moro that before being locked away in prison he used to be part of a crew that rampaged around the galaxy so has a few ideas. He has his scouts scour across the galaxy in search of such planets for Moro and then joins his men on the planet Zoon when stealing the royal treasure. Later he receives a distress signal from the Macareni gang on Earth and asks Moro what should be done about it only to be told to send a stronger scouting party there, so Saganbo sends Shimorekka along with Yunba and Seven-Three. Saganbo is eventually contacted by Shimorekka, and is informed by him that due to the power of Earth's warriors Seven-Three had to unleash Moro's power. Saganbo has Shimorekka switch to monitor so he and Moro can see exactly what is going on. Saganbo tells his men to pull back and suggests to Moro that they destroy Earth as soon as possible, however Moro tells him that they will wait for Goku and Vegeta to return so that they can obtain their energy too. Eventually, Saganbo and Moro arrive on Earth to confront its defenders. Before Moro can enter battle himself, Saganbo offers to fight in his stead, upon which Moro agrees but orders him to spare them for Moro himself to deal with afterwards. Saganbo agrees, and Moro grants him even more energy to fight, causing Saganbo to bulk up. He charges forward to overpower Android 17 and begins thrashing everyone present, including Gohan, Jaco, Android 18 and Piccolo. Power ;Manga Even before Moro gave him power, Irico claims that Saganbo is strong and was difficult to capture because of this. It is said by Vegeta that without the power given to him by Moro, Saganbo could be defeated by the likes of Trunks. After being given power by Moro, Saganbo became strong enough to knock down Super Saiyan 3 Goku when the two charged each other. With this level of power Saganbo believed himself capable of defeating the likes of Gohan and Android 17 - despite having seen them defeat Seven-Three. After being significantly empowered by Moro, Saganbo was able to force Android 17, Android 18, Gohan, Piccolo and Jaco on the defensive. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects with one's mind. Saganbo first used this to take away the gun of a Galactic Patrol guard. Forms and transformations Empowered by Moro Thanks to a gift of energy from Moro, Saganbo took on a powered up state. In this state Saganbo's muscle mass bulked up to the point that his upper body clothing was destroyed, additionally he gained a pair of baggy pants identical to Moro's. Equipment *'Ray Gun' - He stole this weapon from a Galatic Patrol guard and was going to use to attack a Galactic Patrol ship. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Saganbo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Saganbo (empowered) vs. Android 17, Android 18, Gohan, Piccolo and Jaco Trivia *Saganbo's name comes from "sagambo/saganbo" which refers to horned shark cutlet. References Site Navigation es:Sagan-Bo Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Gun Users Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males